


How Much for that Doggy in the Window?

by Icie



Series: SASO 2015 Bonus Round fills [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba's life is a joke and Watari is no help at all.</p><p>- Written for SASO bonus round 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much for that Doggy in the Window?

Yahaba squints through the front window of the shelter. "He's out there again," he says and Watari leans over the counter to see the delinquent hovering outside the door.

"What do you think he wants?" Watari asks, proving once again that he's an innocent and pure creature that should never be let out into the world.

"Something bad."

The guy has that look about him, the kind of look that makes people step in to take him down a notch as well as the kind that would never do anything to stop that because in his heart he _wants_ them to start the fight so that he doesn't have to. Something in the pierced ears and bleached hair.

His aura begging for a fight has irked Yahaba the previous three times he's seen him out there, today, he thinks this is enough. This is one irritation too much.

Watari steps away from the counter with a mumble about checking on the kennels as Yahaba moves around and pushes open the door.

"There something you want?" he asks and the delinquent jumps a clean foot in the air.

"No."

Yahaba puts on a polite expression because _for fuck's sake_ , says "Well, if you need anything - like a cat - we're just inside," and brushes back to his spot behind the desk.

He pretends he didn't hear the guy mutter, "I'm a dog person."

*

"He's here again, what does that make this?"

"Seven times in a fortnight," Yahaba says, eyes narrowed.

"Think he'll come in this time?"

"No-" Yahaba's word dies on his tongue, because the delinquent - the one he kind of wants to punch in the face - just pushed open the door.

"I'm going to-" Watari waves in the direction of the cattery and vanishes.

Yahaba hates him, and puts on a sunny smile. "How can I help?"

The delinquent scowls and avoids eye contact. Yahaba waits, but he doesn't volunteer an answer to his question.

"So...?" he prompts after the silence drags on too long for his comfort - which should, rightly, be too long for this guy's comfort, too, but that doesn't seem to apply to anything he says.

"Are you always like this?" the guy asks, finally looking up from the floor to Yahaba.

"Excuse me?" he asks. He's honestly surprised. He hadn't thought he'd been like anything to this guy.

"Yeah," he says. "All weird and shit."

Where the hell is Watari when Yahaba needs him? "I'm sorry, would you like me to be normal for the guy who stalks animal shelters?"

The guy ducks his gaze again, which makes him look younger than before. Yahaba wrestles with himself, trying to think what a _nice_ person would do, what _Watari_ would do.

"Are you here for a pet?" he eventually says. Because that's a fair bet, right? That the guy's here to get a giant dog to act as an extension of his tiny dick. Maybe he'll be able to give him one of the ones that looks so scary that not ridiculous people don't want them, but are actually total babies.

The guy looks up and - holy shit, is that a smile? Yahaba has to be hallucinating. "A dog."

At least that's enough of an answer that Yahaba can move on. "We've got plenty," he says and forces a bottle of sanitizer into the guy's hands and uses the staff bottle on his own. He checks whether the sanitizer actually goes onto the guy's hands but, subtly, because if the guy wants to adopt a dog then he's a customer, and Yahaba doesn't actually like pissing off customers as a general rule.

As soon as Yahaba and the guy are out by the kennels, Watari's back at the front desk. He's amazing, and a pain in the ass. Yahaba mouths _I hate you_ and Watari wiggles his fingers through the window.

The kennels are full, as they always are, they just got in a litter of dalmatian half breeds, and Yahaba's hoping that all of them will go quickly. All the staff make the kennels as comfortable as they can, but they're still no match for a loving home, particularly for puppies just out of their foster home.

Ushering him down between the rows of canines, Yahaba asks, "Are you looking for anything in particular?" but he might as well not have bothered, the guy isn't listening, instead he's ducked down by one of the cages, his hand out, back first. It's a little thing that shouldn't make Yahaba as impressed as he is, but most people will go palm up first which some dogs don't like.

"You like dogs?" he ventures, instead of asking again.

The smile that's almost delicate playing over the guys features is answer enough as the mutt sticks his nose into his hands through the bars.

"I'm Yahaba, by the way," he offers, trying to get _something_ out of him.

"Kyoutani," the guy says, to Yahaba's relief. He was wondering if he turns mute in front of dogs.

Yahaba ducks down to match Kyoutani's pose, but keeps his hands to himself so as not to attract the dog's attention. "This guy's been here a week, he's about two years old, don't know what's in him but he's sprightly. Missing ear isn't great but he's nice, probably wasn't his fault. Old owner didn't register him, so..." Yahaba shrugs. Kyoutani nods and gives the dog one last pat on his head before moving onto the next cage.

They move like that between cages, Kyoutani patting and scratching each dog's ears through the cage, and Yahaba explaining what they know about them, until they're down to the last one.

Yahaba's knees crack as he rises the last time. "Anyone catch your fancy?"

Kyoutani clears his throat in a grumble and glances back to the first cage. Yahaba smiles, fetching one of the leashes off its hook. "Want to take him for a walk round the yard?"

He does, and Yahaba sits propped up on the fence by the gate, watching carefully as Kyoutani handles the dog. He's an exuberant dog, but not well trained, and he keeps ducking away from Kyoutani and then up into his space. Yahaba catches himself laughing and coughs to cover it, earning him a glance from Kyoutani. "You like him?" Yahaba asks as their eyes meet.

"Yeah," Kyoutani says, and Yahaba absolutely believes him.

"You want him?"

A more solid smile than his previous ones spreads across Kyoutani's face, as he nods, shortly.

Yahaba hops down and tosses him the lead. "Put that back on him and he's yours today if you've got everything set up."

 

Back at the front desk, Yahaba hands Kyoutani the paperwork and sits back, pointedly ignoring Watari as he contorts his face to try and communicate either _that went well!_ or _are you going to ask him out?_ neither of which are questions Yahaba wants to acknowledge.

Everything filled out, Kyoutani slides the paperwork across the desk. "If I have any problems..." he starts, though with how well he managed his dog in the pen, Yahaba can't imagine he _will_ have problems.

Watari pipes up, "Come back here and Yahaba-kun will help."

Yahaba glares at him, but says, "Yeah, if you want me to," to Kyoutani. He pauses, then reaches a decision, unclipping the lid of the pen Kyoutani was using and grabbing his hand before he can yank it away, he scribbles his number onto Kyoutani's skin. "If you run into anything major."

Watari steps on his foot.

"Or want dinner, or something."

Kyoutani nods, and leaves.

"I can't believe I got you a date!" Watari crows as soon as he's out the door.

Yahaba can't believe his life.


End file.
